Purify Me
by NoSignalBlueScreen
Summary: There's one heart left that hasn't been healed…


**Sorry guys if those on my author alert list thought this was a chapter for the Master Challenge. I still need a bit more time for that first chapter cause of tests, studying, and getting started on a new Arc is always a little weird for meh. Anywho...**

**This is the first of my oneshots that doesn't have anything to do with the Master Challenge, unless you guys want it to. More about that last part of the sentence at the bottom. Enjoy!**

**By the way this is a oneshot about Pokemon Colloseum (Post-game) and (Pre-game)**

zzzzzzzzz

He opened his sharp yellow eyes at the first sound of the Tailow twittering above the treetops. On the bed across the room, he could see Rui sleeping with her pigtails down. She had been growing her hair out and started to wear them less and less. _About time._ She said it simply was her favorite way to get her hair out of her face. Looking at her now, she looked so peaceful… so… innocent- Something he didn't have, innocence. He grumbled and sat up. He was only wearing his grey undershirt and his dark denim-like leggings. He snatched his cloak from the hook near the door and after looking once more at Rui's sleeping form, he left. Eagun and Beluh seemed to still be asleep, so he thought.

"Wes? What are you doing up so early?" Eagun asked suddenly. Beluh must be busy with something else, or perhaps still asleep.

In the past, Wes might have replied harshly to such an intrusion of his privacy. Wes always had liked to keep to himself. It was better that way. No one would get hurt… Instead though, Wes replied respectfully that he was simply restless and was going out. Eagun and Beluh had instantly taken him in for a small time after he had purified the last of his pokemon and they had found out he had no home.

Eagun seemed to sigh and stop Wes before he could get to the door. The old man was too perceptive… maybe that's partially where Rui got her gift.

"You don't plan to come back… do you? You're going to disappear out that door," Eagin informed rather than truly asked.

Wes was quiet, trying to come up with something to say, but Eagun beat him to it.

"You know Rui will be upset."

"I know… I'm sorry," Wes was sightly confused by his own response. Since when was he saying sorry to people? People usually were saying sorry to him… in a pleading way.

"…"

Wes went to open the door again since Eagun didn't respond, but the old man wouldn't be quiet.

"May I ask but two more questions?"

Wes pasued before nodding, not giving an audible answer. He was still looking at the door.

"Why are you leaving and where will you go?"

Wes huffed as if to ask, 'That all?' but once he tried to reply in a snarky manner, again he found he couldn't. _What__'__s wrong with me?_

"I'm leaving because there is nothing here for me and I don't know where I'll go."

Eagun was silent, pondering his response before answering with a simple, "I see… Good luck dear boy."

_Boy?_ _I'm not a Boy._ Wes closed the door behind him and walked down the grassy hill to where his bike was parked. he remembered Espeon and Umbreon and glanced up at the daycare. They were playing with the other pokemon and seemed happy, so he left… without them. _It's better for them._

zz

Wes felt like he drove for hours, but couldn't shake the grip on his chest as he rode. It was almost becoming a physical pain. Finally he stopped and rested under the overhang of a rock cliff. He watched the heat waves bounce about the surface of the desert sand and squinting his eyes in rest, he started to allow images to form before his eyes… Images he'd rather forget.

~zz~

"Let me go! I want to go back home! Where do you think you're taking me!?" A young boy, no more than seven or eight, with odd grayish limestone colored hair, yellow eyes, and lightly tanned face snapped as a man led him by a rope further into the desert. He actually had no idea where his home was anymore. His family hadn't lived in a particular city, so even if he escaped… he couldn't find his way nor would anyone be able to take him there. _If only this bully hadn't knocked me out before._ The rope bit at his wrists that were tightly pined together while the other end was clinched inside the large man's hand. "Did you hear me!? Let me go!" Wes didn't see the blow coming before it came and didn't realize he had been hit until he noticed the world was on it's side and sand was creeping into his mouth and his head had started to hurt… really… really… bad.

"Shudup! You little brat!" The man snarled. He grabbed Wes by the hair on his head and slipped a cloth into his mouth and around his head, "That should keep ya quiet, Ha!" The man then hefted the young Wes over his shoulder, for he was still slightly limp and disoriented. As soon as the world stopped spinning, Wes took notice of his new predicament, hands still tied, thrown over the shoulder of this strange man, now gagged… He started to make muffled noises in protest and kicking his legs roughly. The man got enraged, "Alright, that's it! If you don't stop putting up a fight, I'm going to leave you in the desert were no one will find you, tied to a rock somewhere!" Wes still kicked slightly but started to slow as the idea of what that could mean started playing out in his head. He would die and that scared Wes more than anything. He finally went limp and could almost see the smirk on the man's face even though Wes was facing the way they had come, over the man's back. He absentmindedly started watching the abandoned other end of the rope trailing through the sand, leaving a trail like a snake would. _Too many snakes around here._ Wes thought bitterly and wanted so badly to kick the man again, but controlled himself.

Wes had no clue they had arrived at a building until they passed through the doors, he was a course facing away. They went up a flight of stairs and suddenly he was dropped on the ground hard and Wes groaned in pain.

"I found us a little desert rat, thought he'd make a good new recruit since we're just starting up," His captor spoke to a man Wes couldn't see from his position, "He's a bit annoying, a fighter, but we can break him."

Another voice suddenly entered, "Hmm, let me see his eyes."

Wes' captor kicked him to roll him over and then grabbed his hair again to raise him from the ground. He saw a man before him. He was bald and had menacing brown eyes and the most absurdly long mustache he'd ever seen. Though Wes had only ever seen his father's grayed mustache, Wes was still pretty sure this was an extreme case.

"So whatdya think boss? Recruit material or Mightyena chow?"

Wes wanted to throw up when he heard his two possible fates. _Recruit? For what anyway?_

The new man, apparently the boss, glared into his eyes until a crooked and yellowed smile can to his face, "I do think this one's a keeper. I see it in his eyes. Though he seems to have a spirit… which is a problem, but we'll break him of that silly thing. He doesn't need his heart either, Ha ha ha!" The boss turned and shouted for another man who came in the room, "You, take him down to the cells. We need to break him before we train him."

"Yes Gonzap, sir!" The man responded.

_Gonzap…_ Wes thought and was filled with rage… _I will remember your name and your face, Gonzap. _Wes glared at the boss with a fury the young boy didn't know he possessed and would've smirked at the slight bit of fear he thought he saw in Gonzap's face, if it weren't for the stupid gag.

zz

They broke him… sort of. They trained him. He met Espeon and Umbreon. Wes became the best they had and ultimately in return, he destroyed them. Team Snag'em would've been better off if they had never kidnapped him.

~zz~

Wes opened his eyes when he felt something drop onto his nose. Had he fallen asleep? It was dew from the early morning spritz that the deserts of Orre got every once in a while. The sun was just barely starting to peek over the horizon. He must've been tired. He got on his bike and started to drive again.

Snag'em had taken everything he had ever known from him. Though he'd have never met Umbreon or Espeon if not for Snag'em, he still resented the defeated group and was glad he had been the one to bring them and Cipher down. They had knocked the ball into his side of the court when they caught him and he had spiked it back across into their face, which was satisfying… but now… the ball of life- _You're making up metaphors now? Yesh._ -was back on his side of the court again. When Wes suddenly realized this he almost slammed the brakes on his bike. A single question echoed in his head.

_Now what?_

_Now what?_

_Now what?_

He had everything taken from him and so he had gotten revenge and taken what they valued away from them, from Snag'em… but now…

"I still have… nothing… no one…"

Those words suddenly weighted heavily on Wes' heart and he was surprised to feel such emotion still in him. He thought Snag'em had beaten it out of him for good. He was stopped on his bike in the middle of the desert and was staring at nothing. Finally he glanced over and saw a small oasis, most likely one of those new Poke' spots they were trying to build to draw more wild pokemon to the region of Orre. Wes supposed that Orre was hoping to attract trainers from the more prosperous regions.

"Fat chance," Wes mumbled bitterly. _Orre is scared, barren, empty, and lifeless._ Pause… _Just like me._ Wes sat down next to the water and stared into it's surface. He wanted to crash his hand through the reflection he saw, but he knew it would just return to taunt him… he also didn't seem to have the energy to lift any part of his body. _Maybe__… __I could just lay here__… __Perhaps that__'__s my purpose, my destiny__… __to just__… __waste away and disappear._ Wes started to agree with this, it fit him and the persona most saw him with. He would be one to just disappear.

It must've been hours he sat, staring at the water. Suddenly he saw two new reflections in the water and thought he was perhaps falling victim to the heat finally.

"Espie?"

"Umbre?"

"You guys shouldn't taunt me with a mirage you know. It's not very nice. I'm trying to just vanish."

"Vanish? Why?"

Wes felt every one of his muscles tense in shock. He could've sworn… that voice… Wes slowly turned his body and caught sight of Espeon, Umbreon, and… Rui.

"Rui?" Wes' eyes reflected some sort of emotion in them that Rui had never seen the trainer with before. It was soon replaced however with the same scowl she was used to, "What in the actual hell are you doing out here?"

Rui frowned at first but then smiled. She could actually start to feel sadness… loneliness… radiating in waves off her… friend. It was almost as visible as a shadow pokemon's aura.

"Wes… please… don't leave again."

Wes was silent until, "Why not? What do you need me for? What does anyone need me for anymore? You have your grandparents still in Agate and Espeon and Umbreon seemed happy with the daycare's pokemon, they could protect the village."

"What about you?"

Wes paused, though he was a very analytical person, he hadn't expected that question… at all.

"Pardon?"

"What makes you happy? What would make you happy, Wes?"

Wes glared into Rui's eyes, half wanting her to back away in fear and half… wanting her to see through his pain and loneliness. Finally he knew he had to answer, "I don't know. I'm not someone who's familiar with this 'happiness' you speak of." Wes said in a snarky manner.

Then he was caught off guard for the second or third time today- _Damn I__'__m losing count-_

Rui hugged him, like wrapped her arms all the way around and into the tightest hug… Wes had ever felt. He couldn't breath but… he didn't want it to stop.

"Wes… You may think you're a terrible person… that you're tainted… or not worth much, but… You're one of the kindest people I've ever met. Sure you've got an attitude problem sometimes… and you can be really grumpy," Rui giggled, "but ever since I've met you… I've only seen you do things for others."

"Then… you don't know me."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't do it for anything other than revenge, pure and simple. I think you think I'm some hero, Rui, but I'm not."

"…I won't deny I could tell you had a vendetta… but If you had done it only for revenge… not only would you not have helped me, and other people from time to time, but… You wouldn't have been able to purify the pokemon, Wes. They have to have someone's heart to remind them how to be kind. They learned to care again, from you, not me or anyone else, but you."

Wes didn't speak, "You don't know what you're-"

"Shuussshhh… Wes. You don't have to be afraid to feel anymore… I promise. I know you haven't trusted in a long time-"

"Esp!"

"Umb!"

She giggled again, "Except Espeon and Umbreon of course… but anyway… you can trust me. I won't break anything you give me. I'll just accept you as you are."

She waited and waited and Wes didn't move or speak.

"Wes?"

Then she felt it. The smallest little tremor from his frame. A tiny sign of someone… crying ever so slightly. She started to slowly rub his back softly. She was happy he could finally cry. She eventually spoke, "Will you promise me not to leave again? I was really worried."

"…Only if you promise the same."

Rui smiled and felt his arms slowly wrap around her. She made sure he heard when she whispered a response, "I promise."

_I guess I do have someone after all… It must've been the desert heat that blinded me._

THE END

zzzzzzzzzzzzz

**So what'd you guys think?**

**You see, I had been trying to think of a way to squeeze Wes and Rui in the Master Challenge (not as competitors) since before I joined Fanfiction and was just starting the story. I know I don't want to put Orre(at least in it's entirety) in the story, but I did want at the very least for Wes, Rui and maybe a couple of Cipher scientists to be in the plot somewhere.**

**So here's the question: Should I try to squeeze them in? I have an idea as to where I could.**

**Either answer in the reviews of this story or the poll I'm going to set up :)**

**Thanks for viewing, oh and tell me if you think I did Wes and Rui's characters well. They're kinda different for me to write so I just wanted to see how I did ^^ I'm less familiar with them, especially since Wes doesn't talk. :P**

**NoSignal out!**


End file.
